A Cast In Bronze
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Itachi wanted to get Kakashi the perfect gift.


**So this is a short and smutty oneshot for a KakaIta Valentine. It's very short, but sort of smutty!**

* * *

Itachi didn't know why he was laying here. He was very tempted to jump to his feet tand bolt down the street, pretending that he had never come to do something so unlike him. But he couldn't. He was an Uchiha and he would not turn from any type of hurdle. Even this.

It all started months ago while Kakashi was eating out his asshole. Itachi was on the bed ass in the air as Kakashi was behind him, spreading out his cheeks and going to town. Itachi had lost most coherent thought by this point and was whining and drooling against the pillow, not even trying to pretend that he had any self respect. Kakashi had a strict routine when they slept together. Foreplay, intense lovemaking, heavy petting, more sex and so on. Itachi didn't truly understand it all. If Kakashi wanted to eat Itachi's ass then who was he to complain?

"Your obsession with this particular part of me is quite concerning." He managed to gasp out as Kakashi finally pulled away. Kakashi chuckled, and kissed his way up Itachi's back, gently pushing the Uchiha to lay down. Itachi was boneless on the mattress, content to just bask in the afterglow. Kakashi kissed his shoulder, hand moving to wrap around Itachi's waist. Itachi could feel Kakashi's breath against his ear and the elder nipped at his lobe playfully.

"It's a piece of art." Kakashi hummed and Itachi sighed.

"Kakashi-" He began, but his lover waved him off.

"If I could have your asshole cast in gold, I would. I'm have it put on my wall like some work of art." Kakashi replied and Itachi made a face at such a suggestion.

"That's vulgar."

"More vulgar than my tongue in your asshole?" Kakashi questioned and Itachi reached forward his drag his lover closer to kiss him. The conversation was mostly forgotten about, but had Itachi thinking...Kakashi did have an obsession with that particular area. So, if Kakashi wanted a molding of Itachi's asshole, then Itachi would try to get it to him.

And of course, Genma knew a guy who could get exactly what Itachi was looking for. So here Itachi was, laying on some type of inverted bed with his asshole on display. Genma was sitting next to him, magazine in hand. The man performing the casting had Itachi pull his cheeks apart as he spread a cold paste over him. Itachi couldn't see what was happening, but Genma had a good view and was sniggering.

"How's it feel?" Genma asked, peering over Itachi's thighs as the anus doctor spread the paste.

"Cold." Itachi replied, watching his friend as the elder peered over him. Genma continued to snigger. Itachi huffed a deep breath and focused on the ceiling. It was all for Kakashi. He was doing this for Kakashi. Afterwards, once the molding was finished, both Genma and Itachi curiously stared at the little bronze sphincter.

"Well, it's an asshole." Genma breathed. Itachi nodded in agreement. Genma yawned casually, eyeing Itachi. "But still...I should probably do a side by side comparison, just to make sure." Itachi scowled at his friend and the other lifted his hands in defense. "Just wanted you to have your money's worth."

* * *

Weeks later, Valentine's Day came and the couple had a dinner together in Kakashi's apartment. Afterwards, Kakashi had gifted Itachi with a new tea set. Itachi adored the little green cups and was nearly nervous to give Kakashi his present. It was sitting in the box, just waiting to be seen and Itachi squirmed in his seat. What if Kakashi didn't like it? Well...Itachi was a nin of Konoha and he would face his fears.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Itachi hummed, kissing his lover's cheek and handing him the small velvet box. Kakashi blink and stared at the little box.

"What's this?" Kakashi questioned.

"Your present." Itachi replied, still offering the took the box from Itachi's hand, eyeballing his lover curiously while Itachi continued to smile at him.

Kakashi stared at the small piece of bronze, brows furrowing as he turned it in his hand.

"It's a molding." Itachi murmured and Kakashi looked away from the piece to gaze at his lover.

"A molding of..." Kakashi's eyes widened. "It's a molding of your...asshole?" He sounded nearly breathless. Itachi nodded.

"I had a molding done a few weeks ago...do you like it?" _So vulgar..._

"It's beautiful." Kakashi breathed, hand on heart. He reached out for Itachi and pulled him in for a deep kiss, free hand cupping Itachi's cheek. Kakashi placed the anus molding on the mantle, right next to Team 7's photo. Itachi was mortified, but the playful grin Kakashi shot him, hand the Uchiha swallowing down any complaint.

And a week later, when Team 7 came for dinner, Sakura commented on the pretty little bronze piece. Kakashi thanked her while Itachi tried not to choke on his ramen.

"It was a Valentine's gift from Itachi." Kakashi explained and Sakura sighed dreamily, looking at the pretty ornament while Naruto scrunched his face up at the romance. Sasuke glanced curiously at Itachi who did not look at him, cheeks flushed. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he glanced at the figurine on the mantle.

Later, when the three left to return to their own homes, Sakura murmured about how romantic Kakashi and Itachi were and how thoughtful and pretty the bronze was.

"Looks like an asshole." Naruto commented, only for Sakura to scowl at him and whack him over the head.

"You're so immature!" She groused while Sasuke slowly turned to glance back at Kakashi's apartment suspiciously, but he shook his head and continued to trudge back home.


End file.
